


D E L E T E D

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Shot, a sad end to VRAINS, thanks discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So, either live with everyone dead, or die and have everyone live with out me?" Yuusaku commented, before realizing what it meant."....You know what I'd want."





	D E L E T E D

**Author's Note:**

> its all theories and thanks discord for this.

The white bird loomed over Yuusaku and Ignis, both of them beat up from the final battle.

He didn't know how, but he could understand it.

"So, either live with everyone dead, or die and have everyone live with out me?" Yuusaku commented, before realizing what it meant.

"....You know what I'd want."

* * *

Shoichi Kusanagi felt like something was missing from his life, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His younger brother, "Revolver", also seemed to be different from what he remembered. But they'd always been close, hadn't they?

"You ever feel that something's missing? Like, there's a fracture?" Revolver commented, looking down at the tattoo on his hand.

"You know exactly how I feel," Shoichi only muttered, as he waited for any customer to his hot dog truck.

"Sometimes I feel like I never had either of these cards in the first place," Revolver laughed, looking down at Topologic Bomber Dragon and Firewall Dragon. "But I mean, why WOULDN'T I have cards like these?"

"...."

* * *

Aoi Zaizen had a strange life. Her brother, Akira, was always out doing whatever the hell his job was. Security management, was it? Either way, Aoi had always felt like something was missing from her life. Watching those Charisma Duelists on TV always made her feel like she should have been one of them. But Akira cared about her, and tried to spend as much time with her as possible. It felt at like one point, it hadn't been this way, but she couldn't remember why.

Akira Zaizen felt like he should have been doing different things. His bosses did take the forms of giant chess pieces, but he never questioned it. He was a proud worker for SOL Technology, who managed the LINK VRAINS. Speed Duels were his specialty. He'd always make sure they couldn't hurt anyone, and that the Data Storm felt in control. Of course, damage during one was minimal, but something said it always wasn't.

* * *

Go Onizuka was a pro Charisma Duelist. He'd never lost a match, and he'd never found an opponent worthy to duel him. Man, it sure felt to him like in a different universe, somebody had ruined that win streak that caused him daily stress. But there was nobody like that. No mysterious duelist in the VRAINS with incredible skills.

* * *

Ema Bessho's life was nearly unchanged. She still took up whatever offers she could get for her skills, and still had to almost watch over Akira to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. But she felt like she should have been searching for someone very important. It didn't really bug her that much though.

* * *

Shima Naoki sometimes felt somebody should be in that empty seat in his homeroom. A person he could talk to about dueling, a person who'd help improve his life. But he wasn't ever spoken too, nobody else was a loner to his knowledge.

* * *

Ignis remembered. He remembered everything, before the timeline was seemingly reset. He remembered Yuusaku Fujiki. Maybe he should tell someone, so they could remember what they were missing. But it'd just make everything worse. Ignis had to make sure nothing went out of hand again. It's what Yuusaku would have wanted.

* * *

Revolver decided to try out a Speed Duel in that "Cyverse" being promoted by SOL Technology. It seemed interesting enough to him.

"Firewall Dragon attacks!" Revolver exclaimed to his opponent, as it wiped out the opposing Coral Dragon. The small 100 Life Point battle damage was enough to win the game for him. "Heh, seems that even these winds are too easy for me," he laughed, seemingly shocked at his own skills. It did feel like he'd been here in the past. That name ringed out to him.

"Ignis?" Rev muttered, questioning if he was just losing it.

"Oh, it's you," a black and purple AI commented from above, as if he was waiting. "The GREAT Revolver-sama, the one who now has his card!"

"Who's card!? And how the fuck do you know who I a-"

"....You could hear their voices, couldn't you? Those of your cards."

Revolver remained silent. "No. That's bullshit."

Ignis shrugged. "Guess an alternative timeline comes with some negative side effects. Yuusaku sure did fuck u-Oh shit."

* * *

 

It'd been only one week, but somehow Revolver managed to bring together everybody Yuusaku had linked with over their journey to save the Cyverse.

And every single one of them wanted him back.

"You aren't going to be able to do it," Ignis said, almost disappointed in all of them. He'd been stuck back into a duel disk so he could speak in reality, but was even worse than last time.

"Between all of us, we should be able to do it," Shoichi exclaimed, glaring at the eyeball.

"You can't-"

"Akira's already searching through all of the VRAINS accounts. Ema's been looking about to see if anyone like him has even been noted in general," Aoi spoke, already paranoid.

"I still can't believe he did that!" Go was frustrated, but understood his friend's decisions. After all, Yuusaku wasn't the person he use to be.

"You guys. Li-"

"Why should I listen to an AI if mine is always yelling at me?" Naoki interrupted, just as if not more determined than the rest of them.

Revolver was just being blank, as if he was a living corpse. Playmaker was his rival. He had nobody that could replace him.

"YOU CAN'T BRING YUUSAKU BACK BECAUSE HE DELETED HIMSELF TO SAVE ALL OF YOU. THERE'S NO YUUSAKU IN ANY WORLD ANYMORE! I....I should have known this the best," Ignis had a sad tone in his voice, and probably would have been crying if he was human.

"...I guess we can at least thank him for everything he did for us," Shoichi said, jokingly, try to get rid of those feelings that just hit him.

Nobody spoke for a long time.

Revolver's eyes looked at Ignis.

"....Eye. Even if he's gone, I'll keep dueling in his place," Rev said. Firewall was his now, after all.

"We'll....try to make everything like it was before," Aoi was already prepared to recreate her VRAINS account.

"It's what he would have wanted," Go was tearing up.

"I just want Yuusaku back!" Naoki exclaimed.

"We all do, kid," Ignis finally said, satisfied. It was going to be hard for all of them to accept, but this was the reality they were in now. And they shouldn't let their friend down, even if he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/HyTCM9Q  
> heres the discord if u want more angst from me


End file.
